Sonic the hedeghog and Kate
by Strenks
Summary: Amy trouve une adolescente qui prétend de ne pas venir de leur monde............ Elle dit que leur monde est danger.............Dès qu'ils sont d'accord pour l'aider, la les problèmes commence. Soyer gentil c'est ma première histoire
1. Découverte

Bonjour j'essaye ma première fiction…… J'espère que vous allez aimer. Et s'il vous plait pas de mauvaise Review. J'ai faite cette histoire en fusionnant plusieurs de mes personnages préférés dans plusieurs jeux vidéo que j'aime. Surtout Soul calibur 3 et des jeu de Sonic le hérisson en tant que tel…….. Mais beaucoup d'autres.

Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas

**Chapitre 1 :La Découverte**

En une belle après-midi de juin, tout était calme dans centrale park, pas trop chaud et une douce brise faisait doucement bouger les feuilles. Jusqu'à un éclair bleu traversa au beau milieu du parc.

-Non Amy je t'ai déjà dit non! Cria Sonic à Amy.

-Aller juste un petit bisou……… Lui répondit Amy.

Elle eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il partit aussi vite que la lumière. Elle était découragée mais, elle ne perdait pas espoir que son bel amour lui vienne un jour ou l'autre. L'hérissonne sortit de ses rêves car, elle entendit des bruits, pas n'importe quels bruits, de la douleur c'est ça qu'elle entendait. La douleur d'une fille pas jeune ni vielle. Trop curieuse elle alla voir de quoi la fille pouvait bien se plaindre. Elle sursauta quand elle vue que c'était une adolescente d'a peu près quinze ans, là sur le sol, sur le dos, tenant son bras droit.

-Aidez-moi!! S'il vous plait….. Cria l'adolescente.

Amy s'approcha en lui disant qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'aider. L'hérissonne remarqua qu'elle était toute habillée en noir, une longue veste qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, un t-shirt, des jeans et des bottes qui mottaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle avait rentrée ses jeans dans ses bottes. Ce que Amy trouvait étrange, c'est qu'elle cachait ses yeux derrière des lunettes de soleil. Elle avait aussi les cheveux bruns, un joli visage et des dents, des dents horribles pas en raison de leur couleur non…. Elles étaient grandes et pointues.

-Ahhh lança Amy terrifiée en voyant les dents de l'adolescente.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petite rose…….. Je ne te ferais aucun mal même si mes dents prouvent le contraire……. Ce força de dire la jeune femme pour la rassurer.

-Comment…… tu….

-Comment je l'ai sue…… J'ai lue tes pensées, pas difficile…… Et je sens aussi que tu es en amour avec un garçon qui t'a sauver……. la vie…..

-C'est impossible personne ne peut faire sa!!!!

- Personne dans ton monde…. Petite rose…… Je ne suis pas de ton monde……. Soigne moi, nourrit moi, héberge moi et je te promet de tout te dire et t'expliquer ce qui ce passe.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Amy réussit à amener le fille qu'elle trouvait bizarre chez elle. L'hérissonne plaça l'adolescente sur son divan visiblement trop petit pour elle avec ses un mètre soixante-dix elle le dépassait largement. Amy se dirigea vers le téléphone et appela tous ceux qui pouvaient lui venir en aide : Sonic, Tails, Knuckles et Cream. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous là.

-Merci d'être tous venu. Leur dit Amy

-C'est quoi le problème? Lui demanda Tails

-C'est cette fille elle peut lire les pensées des gens et je ne croit pas qu'elle vienne de notre monde.

-Tu es sure de ce que tu dis? Lui dit Sonic

-Sure et certaine.

-Allons voir ce qu'elle a dire ta nouvelle amie. Répondit Knuckles en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon ils n'y avait personne. Amy jura que ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Sonic voulut répliquer mais quand il vu quelqu'un avancer dans le noir, il se mit en position de combat.

-Qui es-tu???? Ordonna Sonic

Avant qu'il pu faire quoi que se soit il fut incapable de bouger. La fille se tenait devant lui le bras lever avec les yeux tellement blanc qu'on pouvait voir a travers de ses lunettes de soleil. L'hérisson était entouré d'une drôle de lumière blanche. D'un petit geste de la main elle le lança par la fenêtre et atterrit plusieurs mètres de la maison.

-Maintenant que j'ai votre attention je vais pouvoir vous expliquez l'urgence qu'il a sur votre monde. Dit l'adolescente d'un air moqueur.


	2. Révélation

Et voila mon deuxième chapitre. Je tiens à remercier SonadowFan.1 pour le Review. Je tenais aussi à dire que je n'ai aucunement copié sur Jade chu a propos de mon histoire et je le jure. Sa fait au moins cinq ans que je l'ai écrit. Mais je n'ai jamais osé la mettre sur le site.

Disclaimer : Sonic et tout les personnages que j'ai utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 2 : Révélation.

Amy terrifiée alla se mettre dans les bras de Knuckles. L'adolescente descendit son bras et ses yeux perdirent leur magnifique couleur. Elle regarda les quatre autres et enlevant son sourire moqueur.

-Bon maintenant écoutez moi. Je m'appelle Kate et non je ne viens pas de votre monde. Et vos âmes sont toutes en danger.

-Nos âmes??? Pourquoi dis-tu nos âme, pourquoi pas nos vie??? Demanda Cream inquiète.

-Parce que se n'est pas sa qu'il veut.

-Qui sa? Répondit Knuckles impatient.

-Laisser moi commencer par le commencement….

Avant quelle eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Sonic entra dans le salon en spin dash en direction de Kate. Chose surprenante elle se déplaça aussi vite que et l'attrapa par le cou a moins d'un décimètre de son visage.

-Tentative ratée mon petit. Lui dit Kate avec son sourire moqueur.

Elle le laissa tomber par terre et elle alla s'asseoir sur le divan. Elle demanda à tout le monde d'en faire autant, parce qu'elle dit sa pourrait être long. Tout le monde l'écouta.

_-Il y a peu près_ _50 000 ans un seul dragon vivait à Sirébad (le monde d'où je viens). Il se nommait Night- terror. Il pouvait contrôler les 3 clés d'un monde c'est-à-dire les êtres qui y vivent, les éléments qui composent le monde et l'énergie du monde. Mais un jour les dieux se dirent qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser contrôler un monde seul, alors ils séparèrent en trois. Mais pas en n'importe quelle façon, les éléments et l'énergie en deux épées la Soul calibur et la Soul edge, mais pour les êtres, ils firent les humains. Les dieux pensaient que s'il le séparait il pourrait mieux prendre le monde, mais ils se sont trompés et la guerre a éclaté les trois clamps. Ils étaient tout les trois assoiffer de pouvoirs. Et c'est comme ça encore aujourd'hui._

-Et toi c'est quoi le rapport avec toi? Dit Amy.

-Je suis la descendante directe de Night-Terror, mon père là remarquer assez vite alors, quand j'avait 4 ans, il a réussit à modifier mon A.D.N pour qu'à mon âge, j'aille mes pouvoirs comme si j'aurait seize ans.

-Et ta mère elle n'a rien faite??? S'inquiéta Tails

Kate se leva, se gratta le derrière de la tête, elle essaya de retenir ses larmes.

-Mon père la assassiné.

-Pourquoi? Lui demanda Sonic.

-Parce lui il est un grand maître énergique et elle une grande maîtresse des éléments. Il a réussit modifier l'A.D.N de mon frère, il est devenu un grand maître de l'énergie brune, mais pas d'elle alors il a brutalement assassiné. Mais, je crois quelle est devenu une déesse la haut.

-C'est quoi les énergie et les éléments? Lui questionna Knuckles.

-Pour les éléments il y a : L'eau, la terre, le feu, le métal, la lune, la glace et le foudre. Pour les énergies se sont les couleurs : rouge, bleu, vert, or, orange, noir, brune, blanche, mauve et turquoise.

-Et ça veux dire que tu contrôle tout sa???

-Oui et en plus je suis forte et plus rapide que les humains. Je suis une maîtresse du feu je suis née là-bas et mon mari aussi si trouve.

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air étrange, à son âge elle avait déjà un mari!

-Et le rapport avec nous? Demanda Sonic.

- Vous devez m'aidez à arrêter le règne de mon père, il a prit le contrôle de mon monde depuis que ma mère est morte. Il c'est créé une armure de microplasme noir et aujourd'hui il se fait appeler Spawn Armageddon. Alors je vous en conjure, aidez-moi.

Les cinq amis se regardèrent ils acceptèrent tous sauf Cream, elle avait trop peur. Par la fenêtre brisée la team chaotix, Shadow et Rouge écoutait, ils décidèrent de les suivrent. Kate sortit une émeraude, elle ressemblait à une émeraude du chaos sauf quelle était orange. La jeune femme murmura une formule magique un vortex s'allume devant eux et ils passèrent à l'intérieur. Suivit de près, sans que nos héros le sachent, par les cinq autres.

**Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 2, il est long je sais mais, je voulais vraiment vous mettre en contexte. Je veux des Reviews pour continuer. **


	3. À Sirébad

**Bon voilà mon troisième chapitre que grâce à deux personnes, je continue, que je remercie du fond du cœur. Bon assez de bla bla voila mon autre chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : Sonic et tout les personnages que j'ai utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Chapitre 3 : À Sirébad.

Enfin nos héros réussirent à entrer dans le monde de Kate. À première vue rien de spécial, des arbres géants, plein de végétations en gros ça ressemblait à une jungle en quatre fois plus gros. Avec même de petits animaux.

-Des dragons!!!!! Pourquoi tu nous a pas dit que ton monde est bourré de dragon. S'exclama Tails.

-Parce que vous ne aurez pas suivi tout simplement. Affirma Kate en avança.

Sonic coura devant elle pour lui bloquer le passage. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui disant de s'enlever de son passage.

-Pas temps que tu nous dises tout. Répondit Sonic.

-Justement c'est du temps que nous avons besoin. Vous allez découvrir tous que vous voulez savoir en chemin. Premièrement on a besoin de transport rapide.

-Pas de problème je suis déjà très rapide.

-Tes pouvoirs sont totalement inutiles dans mon monde, il faut que je vous montre une nouvelle façon de vous battre, selon votre personnalité. Mais pas tout de suite pour l'instant on va au monde du feu.

-Et le transport? Demanda Amy et Knuckles en chœur.

-Ah oui j'allait l'oublier. BEAU J'AI BESOIN DE TOI!!!! Cria Kate.

En quelques minutes on entendit le sol bouger. Sonic et compagnie se sentit nerveux à l'arriver du grand dragon noir et or. Kate se précipita d'aller faire un gros câlin à la bête.

-Voici notre transport. C'est Beau mon gardien, ma nounou, un dragon du monde de l'énergie or et un confident. Il n'appartient pas à ton père même s'il est de nature de l'énergie. Lui il est bon et pur. Bon maintenant monter sur Beau on doit il aller avant que la lune monte, si vous tenez à la vie.

D'un autre coter, Shadow, Rouge et les Chaotix cherchaient désespérément leur chemin. Ils voulaient une chose : trouver l'adolescente pour qu'elle puisse les renvoyer chez eux.

-Je m'ennui on ne fait que tourner en rond! Exclama Charmy.

-Si quel qu'un a une idée qu'il la dise tout de suite pour qu'on sorte d'ici c'est ne serait pas de refus. Répondit Espio.

-Alors aller de votre bord et moi et Rouge on va aller du notre. Dit Shadow d'un air bête.

-Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée Shadow personne ne connaît ce monde. Répondit Rouge.

-Moi je sais comment vous pouvez retrouver Kate mon seigneur. Répondit une voix grave en arrière d'eux.

Ils se retournèrent et vu un type à la peau noire, avec une cape, un habit brun et noir, des gants d'un faible oranger, qui arrêtait dans le milieu de ses doigts et avec une sorte de diamant collé sur son front. La même question trottait dans leur tête qui est-ce qui appelait-il mon seigneur?

-C'est vous monsieur noir, on vous attendait depuis longtemps. Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Ganondof le maître de l'énergie mauve et serviteur du grand maître Spawn Armageddon.

-De quoi tu parles je ne suis aucunement votre seigneur. Répondit Shadow.

-Pas maintenant mais je veux bien vous le montrer comment et où vous aller être un des plus puissant maître énergique de l'univers.

L'offre était intéressante pour Shadow mais il ne savait pas dans quoi il allait s'embarquer. Après tout il s'en moque pour une fois il pouvait écraser cet idiot de Faker.

-J'accepte ton offre à une condition.

-Laquelle mon seigneur?

-Que je n'ai aucun risque que je meure.

- Vous n'avez aucune chance de mourir si vous êtes celui que tout le monde attend depuis 40 000 ans. Assura Ganondof.

Dans les buissons, deux yeux orange les observaient. Un dragon orange aussi intelligent que les humains, Prophecy était sans aucun doute l'un des plus craint. On pouvait voir son cerveau il, avait pas de peau pour lui recouvrir le crâne, un petit menton, des lignes qui sortaient de son dos qui étaient plus foncées, on pouvait vois aussi des lignes bleu pâle sur ses jambes et bizarrement il marche sur deux pattes. C'était aussi un des rares dragons à savoir parler télépathiquement à tout le monde. Ayant tout attendu la conversation, Prophecy coura en une direction que tout le monde allait en cas de problème : le monde du feu.

Voilà mon troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Des Reviews pour que je continue s'il vous plait.


	4. Choix difficiles

Bien le bonjour à tous, je sais que sa me prit du temps, mais j'ai fini par mettre mon quatrième chapitre de Sonic the hedgehog and Kate. À la fin du chapitre, je vais vous proposer un choix a faire pour comment va se continuer l'histoire, autrement dit vous aller dire a Kate se qu'elle va faire. Attention faite le bon choix on sait jamais se qui peut se passer à Sirébad!!!!

Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas

**Chapitre 4 Choix difficiles.**

Nos héros arrivèrent enfin à la grande porte de royaume de feu. Sauf qu'il avait un petit problème : il y avait personne a l'entré de l'immense palais de brique et il n'y avait plus aucun feu qui brûlait.

-Je ne veux pas de te déplaire Kate mais, dans les mots royaume de feu ya le mot feu et aussi étrange que sa puisse paraître je n'en voit nulle part! Exclama Sonic.

Kate ne répondit rien elle voulait comprendre pourquoi Sonic avait raison : c'est très étrange!!

-Beau saute de l'autre coter de la porte et va nous ouvrir de l'intérieur. Dit Kate.

Le dragon noir et or recula, coura et sauta et en un clin d'œil il se trouva de l'autre coter de la porte. Ensuite plus un bruit. Quelques instants plus tard Beau ouvra la porte. Quand Kate mit le pied dans son royaume, elle tomba à genou et elle frappa le sol avec sa force incroyable. C'était le massacre total : les maisons détruites, tout les feux éteints, son château avait la porte défoncer et le pire était de voir le nombre de ses soldats qui étaient sur le sol sans vie.

-Non c'est impossible!!!

-Qui aurait pu faire un tel désastre? Demanda Knuckles qui n'osait pas regarder Kate.

-Les serviteurs de mon père.

Amy alla voir Kate, en essayant de lui remonter le moral. La jeune femme se leva et d'un geste de la main elle se mit complètement en feu, et elle ressuscita tous les habitants de son royaume. Les quatre amis sursautèrent, Kate a d'immenses pouvoirs!

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demanda Kate sur un ton autoritaire.

-Grande maîtresse nous nous sommes faite attaquer par la Mech warrior lui-même! Affirma un soldat.

-Quoi le maître de la nation Turquoise?

-Oui grande maîtresse.

Kate ordonna à son armé de vaguer à leur occupation. Elle regarda ses nouveaux amis et réfléchissa. Elle arrêta de penser quand elle vue Prophecy devant sa porte.

-Que fait tu ici? Demanda Kate.

-Euh à qui avons-nous l'honneur? Demanda Tails.

-C'est Prophecy le chef des dragons oranges, mais le maître de la nation orange.

-Kate tu dois absolument savoir que tu va avoir un nouvel ennemi très puissant!!! Le maître noir, si tu préfère Mephiles.

-Euh Kate pourquoi il fait aussi peur ce noir?? Demanda Amy intriguée.

-Parce que personne ne la vaincu a part le maître or dans les vieux temps. Lui répondit Kate doucement. Comment le sais tu pour son retour, Prophecy?

-J'ai vu Ganondof demander a une créature noir de le suivre jusqu'au temple noir.

-Es-tu sur???

-Aussi sur que je suis Orange.

Sur ce Prophecy s'en alla, laissant Kate seule avec ses amis et ses réflexions.

-Bon pour aller au monde noir on a trois possibilités de un on peut passer par le monde de nature pour revenir par celui de l'air…….

-Le monde de nature et de l'air… tu ne nous en avais pas parlé!!!! Exclama Knuckles.

-Non sa c'est un problème d'auteur……..

**Strenks : Est….. Est… je sais que je me suis trompée mais pas la peine de me le reprocher!!!!!!!**

-Ok c'est correct. Ne te fâche pas!

**Strenks : Ok je te pardonne….**

-Bon je suis perdu dans mes pensées... je vais aller réfléchir et je vais avoir un plan d'ici 1 heure.

Voici ce que pense Kate : -Passer par le royaume de nature et d'air pour finalement

arriver dans le continent énergique.

-Aller chercher les apprenties de Kate et entraîner ses amis pour mieux vaincre son père.

-Trouver le maître de l'énergie Turquoise et le faire payer pour son peuple, et ensuite aller voir son père.

Et vous que feriez-vous???? Faite moi parvenir vos Reviews pour savoir ce que Kate doit faire!!!!


	5. Sentimants

Rebonjour!!!!!! Voila mon cinquième chapitre. Je ne vous niaiserait pas plus longtemps lisez et appréciez!!!!!

Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas

**Chapitre 5 Sentimants...**

Rouge, Shadow et les Chaotix arrivèrent au territoire noir conduit par Ganondof. C'est une grande montagne noire très pointue qui donne la chair de poule.

-Voici votre palace mon seigneur. Dit Ganondof en pointant la montagne.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée Shadow…… Répondit Rouge inquiète.

Shadow se retourna et alla voir Rouge. Il lui prit la main, la leva à son visage et lui promit que rien ne pouvait lui arrivé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller!!! Cria Charmy.

Les cinq amis et le maître mauve se dirigèrent vers la montagne noire. Suivit, sans que personne ne sache, par un guerrier noir pas ordinaire.

Pendant ce temps Kate revint voir ses nouveaux amis. Elle avait l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées.

-Nous partons immédiatement vers le royaume de nature pour poursuive vers le monde de l'air après, nous irons arrêter Ganondof. Dit-elle.

-D'accord sa roule. Répondit Sonic.

-Mais y'a un problème.

-Lequel? Demanda Knuckles.

-Sa prend vingt-quatre heures pour traverser les deux royaumes. Et Cervantes ne sera pas un cadeau.

Sans poser d'autres questions, ils partirent vers le royaume de nature. Mais ils avaient tous la même chose dans la tête, qui est Cervantes? Tous sur Beau, ils coururent vers la forêt, deux heures après qu'ils se soient bien enfoncer dans la forêt, Kate ralentie Beau. Puis plus un bruit….. L'adolescente trouva sa trop calme. Elle descendit du dragon noir et or, mit ses mains en feu et attendit.

-Kate sa va? Demanda Amy.

Elle voulu lui dire de garder le silence mais il était trop tard… Plein de lizardman fonça vers eux avec leurs épées et leurs boucliers. Les lizardman son des lézards ayant l'intelligence humaine, qui ne sait pas parler, sur deux pattes de toute sorte de couleur et une appétit incroyable. Kate les repoussa du mieux qu'elle pu jusqu'à temps que tout le monde vienne l'aider. Blessure, brûlure, morsure et décapitage était au rendez-vous. Après quinze minutes de bataille, le grand roi de la nature ordonna le calme.

-Que fait la princesse de Sirébad ici? Demanda le roi.

-Désoler Reptile mais je doit passer. Répondit Kate

Reptile est un énorme lézard vert avec des pics qui part de sa tête jusqu'au bout de sa queue, de grandes griffes, des crocs et des yeux de serpents et pour finir une habit qui le faisait ressembler à un ninja.

-Tous se que nous voulons c'est passé votre altesse. Dit Tails.

Reptile regarda tout les étranges créatures devant lui, mais son regard s'arrêta sur Beau. Il avait envie de tuer cette créature énergique, mais il ne le fit pas.

-Vous pouvez partir mais à une seule condition : ton dragon retourne chez toi.

-Tu ne peux pas m'obliger a sa!!!!!!

-C'est lui ou rien.

Après un moment Kate laissa Beau s'en aller chez elle. Les amis repartirent donc sur la piste du royaume de l'air, jusqu'au soir, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour passer la nuit. Tout de suite après avoir manger, ils s'assirent devant un bon feu.

-Kate qui est Cerventes? Demanda Tails inquiet.

-Le roi de la lune. Répondit Kate. C'est lui qui contrôle la nuit, autrement dit, lui qui décide quand elle se lève et quand elle se couche.

-Pourquoi il ta appeler princesse? Lui demanda Knuckles.

-Étant donné que mon père est l'empereur de mon monde pour l'instant, alors ils nous appellent, moi et mon frère, le prince et la princesse de Sirébad.

Ensuite Tails, Amy et Sonic alla se coucher. Il ne restait plus que Kate et Knuckles autour du feu. Il en profita pour se rapprocher un peu plus de Kate.

-Tu disais être capable de nous trouver des pouvoirs de ton monde selon notre personnalité. Je suis curieux de savoir sa serait quoi les mien.

-D'accord si tu y tient.

Kate se tourna vers Knuckles et plaça sa main droite sur son torse. Elle lui dit si elle allume d'une couleur c'est énergique sinon c'est élément. Elle se concentra, lui il sentit de petits picotements. La main de Kate illumina vert.

-Tu serais donc un représentant vert. Lui dit Kate avec un sourire.

-Et c'est bon signe???

-Oui je connais le maître de cette énergie, et je peux te dire qu'il est quand même sympathique.

Sur se elle se coucha sur le dos, il fit de même. Ils admirèrent les étoiles, c'est incroyable comment il pouvait en avoir à Sirébad. Soudain l'adolescente se releva, elle semblait contrariée.

-Sa va Kate? Lui demanda Knuckles tout doux.

-Oui oui……. J'ai hâte au jour où que cette guerre sera finit.

-Je te comprends. Lui dit-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille à Kate.

Knuckles se rappela quelle à un mari, il s'enleva et devient rouge. Kate le regarda avec un sourire. C'est fait Knuckles est vraiment amoureux de Kate.

-Mon chère ami un mari chez nous ce n'est pas une personne que tu aimes, c'est juste quelqu'un qui dirige un monde avec toi.

-Hein…. Euh….. oui c'est vrai tu lit les pensées.

-Sa va Knux tu es tout rouge?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Knuckles remarqua que Kate grelottait un petit peu. Il alla derrière elle et la prit de nouveau de ses bras. Avec sa respiration chaude quelle a dans son cou elle ne pu se plaindre. Il la regarda dans les yeux et sans prévenir il l'embrassa. Il l'invita à se coucher dans l'herbe, toujours en l'embrassant. Le couple resta collé comme sa pendant une bonne partit de la soirée.

-C'est elle la princesse grand maître lunaire.

-Oui, je ne suis pas aveugle pauvre idiot!!!! Répondit Cervantes.

-On va attaquer. Répondit un soldat.

-Non laissons les s'amuser, pour une fois quelle à de l'attention. Dit le grand maître.

C'est la fin je sais c'est long mais amusez-vous. Reviews s'il vous plait.


	6. De nouveaux pouvoirs

Voilà mon sixième chapitre je ne pensait me rendre jusque là. Merci a tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et je ne vous tiendrait pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas

**Chapitre 6 : De nouveaux pouvoirs**

Le même soir dans le territoire énergique plus précisément dans le repaire de l'empereur, il attendait sagement le retour de son guerrier qu'il avait envoyé pour détruire le monde du feu. Quand le grand maître turquoise arriva, Spawn ne posa même pas le regard sur lui, de ses yeux verts flambés, il préférait regarder par la fenêtre.

-J'ai accomplit ma mission mon maître. Affirma Mechwarrior.

Ce dernier ressemblait à un gros robot, c'était une grosse armure turquoise avec un réacteur dans le dos, une griffe à trois doigts à la place d'une main et un canon à la place de l'autre main.

-Non tu na pas faite ce que je t'ai demandé. Répondit Spawn.

-Mais oui je les ai massacré jusqu'au dernier.

-Encore une fois NON. Hurla Spawn en se retournant et lui jetant un rayon énergique vert en pleine poitrine.

Le maître turquoise tomba sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. L'empereur lui riait.

-J'ai eu la vision qu'elle allait reconstruire tout et c'est ce qu'elle a faite alors tu as échoué sur toute la ligne. Lui dit Spawn.

Une chose était sur c'est que le calver de Mechwarrior venait de commencer.

Dans une partie le territoire énergique L'Arbiteur suivait attentivement Ganondof. Il se disait qu'est-ce que un maître mauve comme lui pouvait bien faire ici proche du repaire de son maître. Sa peau de couleur foncée, son armure grise, ses deux orteils, sa bouche qui se sépare en quatre, qui était en même temps le nombre de doigts qu'il a sur chaque mains et il ne ressemblait en rien au humain même qu'il est beaucoup plus grand qu'eux. Dès qu'il sentit qu'ils étaient trop près de la montagne noire il passa à l'attaque. Il sortit de sa cachette en bougeant dangereusement son épée noire.

-Aller vous en d'ici!!!!!!! Leur cria Arbiteur.

-Ils restent avec moi. Lui répondit Ganondof.

Les cinq amis se retournèrent et vu l'étrange créature qui se trouvait devant eux. Shadow se demandait s'il avait bien faite d'accepter l'offre de Ganondof.

De leur coter Kate et Knuckles avaient arrêté de s'embrasser mais, ils restèrent collé. Ce que Knuckles trouvait dommage c'est que Kate est beaucoup plus grande que lui, mais une chose était sure, il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

-Kate si tu réussis à détruire ton père qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Sirébad? Lui demanda Knuckles.

-Je l'ignore peut-être devenir la nouvelle empereure et dominer avec l'être que j'aime et on ne sait jamais, avec mon héritier. Lui répondit Kate.

-Quoi tu……tu veux un héritier avec……………. Moi?

-Pourquoi pas si tu es contre se n'est pas grave. Dit-elle en se levant.

Il l'empêcha de sa lever et la recoucha avec lui disant que sa lui ferait le plus grand plaisir de lui accorder cette faveur. Dès qu'il recommencèrent a s'embrasser ils furent assez vite les entourer de Cervantes et de ses soldats. Kate et Knuckles se relava très vite et se préparèrent à combattre.

-Princesse, quel honneur de vous voir ici. Lui dit le vieux pirate.

Le maître lunaire ressemblait à un mort vivant, en raison de, ses yeux blanc comme neige et sa peau bleue. Il portait un habit rouge mauve, un chapeau avec une énorme plume dessus, ses gros favoris et sa barbe blanche.

-Cervantes de Léon sa fait longtemps. Répondit Kate.

Sonic, Tails et Amy se levèrent mais ils n'allèrent pas trop loin puisque les soldats de Cervantes les entouraient.

-Kate qu'est-ce qui se passe????? Demanda Sonic.

-C'est juste une visite surprise. Lui dit Kate.

Le maître s'avança vers Kate sortit ses deux épées, une avec un petit canon puissant où la poignée et l'autre simplement énorme. Et il lui parla en une drôle de langue. L'adolescente se tourna vers ses amis, elle mit ses mains verte, or et blanche et envoya sur ses amis. Cervantes fit signe à ses soldats de s'en aller. La nation lunaire enfin partit Kate pu faire des explications.

-Qu'a tu fait? Demanda Amy à bout de force.

-J'ai suivit le conseil de mon maître.

-Traîtresse…………… Lui dit Sonic avant de perdre connaissance en même temps que ses amis.

Knuckles n'en croyait pas un mot, elle ne pouvait pas avoir sa, non elle ne pouvait pas les avoir tués!!!! Kate les regardait avec un grand sourire, elle semblait plutôt joyeuse de ce qu'elle avait fait.

-J'ai bien faite de t'écouter Furox maintenant ma mission va être plus simple.

-Oui et maintenant tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Lui répondit l'empreinte suptentifique rouge en forme de flamme.

-Oui mon maître.

Qu'est-t-il arrivé a nos héros??? Vous aller savoir dans le prochain chapitre!!!!! Reviews please.


	7. La vérité

Voilà mon septième chapitre, sa prit du temps mais, je l'ai mis. Bon je me tais et voici l'histoire.

Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas

(Pov. Knuckles)

**Chapitre 7: La vérité**

Pourquoi? Pourquoi Kate nous a tous tués? Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je suis toujours aussi naïf, mais je t'aime Kate c'est ça le pire. Elle doit avoir une bonne raison de nous avoir fait ça.

Je me leva, mais je ne suis plus autour du feu avec elle, non je suis dans un endroit plus bizarre que ça. Il n'y que du blanc partout, à croire que je suis sur les nuages. Une minute…. Je suis vert, mes points ont grossit j'ai plus de cheveux dans les airs que sur mes épaules, je sens une drôle d'énergie en moi et je suis beaucoup plus musclé qu'avant. Mais c'est quoi qui se passe enfin!!!!!

-Tu as changé de monde mon cher Échidné. Me dit une voix féminine.

-Kate c'est toi? Je lui ai donc répondu.

Quand je me retourna ce n'était pas Kate que je vu, mais une femme beaucoup plus petite habillée en blanc avec un capuchon mais je ne pouvait pas voir son visage a cause qu'il était dans le noir.

-Qui es-tu. Je lui demanda.

-Jane maîtresse des éléments……..

-La mère de Kate!!!!!! Lui dis-je en lui coupant la parole.

-En effet je suis celle que tu mentionnes. Tu n'es pas ici par hasard, maintenant tu es un grand maître de l'énergie verte. Pour les Sirébadiens ce même vert symbolise la vie.

-Ça veut dire que je contrôle la vie.

-Exactement.

-Suis-je mort???

-Oui de même que les deux hérissons or et blanc et le renard. La puissance énergique étant trop grande pour vos corps, elle vous a tous détruit.

Du coup elle disparue, sa ma fait drôle de lui parlé. Mais pourquoi deux hérissons or et blanc, Sonic et Amy seraient-ils rendus des ces couleurs.

-Tu n'as qu'a leurs demander. S'exclama Sonic non loin de moi.

Je vu mes trois amis, Amy était magnifique en blanc, Sonic était maintenant Super Sonic et Tails bien il était normal. Amy avait les cheveux aux genoux avec un élastique rouge qui les reliaient vers le milieu de son dos, son visage n'a pas changé elle porte un chandail blanc et des jeans, mais le plus drôle c'est que même son poil est blanc.

-Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe Knux! Me demanda impatiemment Sonic.

-Je sais que nous sommes mort et que je contrôle la vie mais c'est tout.

-Bon je pense qu'il est plus sage de trouver une façon de revenir à la vie pour aider Kate. Dit Amy.

Nous étions tous d'accord avec elle, moi j'avait hâte de revoir Kate pour lui montrer mon nouveau look et de sentir son odeur. Par exemple je m'inquiète pour Tails il n'a aucunement changé. Bon il faut que je trouve une façon de nous ramener à la vie!!!!! Mais comment?

-Il te suffit de canaliser l'énergie verte vers le cœur de tes amis pour qu'il recommence à battre Knux!!!!!

-KATE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Où es-tu????

Amy me prit part les épaules et me dit que Kate est nulle part. Mais pourtant j'ai entendu sa voix, c'était dans ma tête……… Tout le monde me regarde comme si je serai fou, d'une certaine façon oui je suis fou de Kate!!!!

-Assez de niaiserie je vais nous ressusciter.

Je fit exactement ce que me dit Kate, quand je vu leur cœur vert a travers de leur poitrine je me dit que sa marché. Une fraction de seconde plus tard nous étions à Sirébad. Mais nous avons perdu notre apparence étrange, nous sommes redevenu normale, sauf Tails. J'entendis des pas non loin de nous, je fis signe au autre de ne faire pas trop de bruit. La chose arriva sur un gros rocher au dessus de nous.

-Enfin arrivé c'est pas trop tôt. Nous dit l'étrangère.

-Kate!!!! Nous nous exclamons tous en même temps.

-Et oui, et maintenant permettez moi de vous souhaitez : bienvenue dans le continent de l'énergie!!!!

Sur ce elle sauta de son rocher et elle vena nous rejoindre avec, Beau!!!! Un grand sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Kate, elle a lu dans mes pensées.

-On est dans un endroit sûr pour Beau c'est pour ça qu'il est ici.

-Bon maintenant on va où ma chère??? Je lui demanda.

-À un des endroit les plus craint de tout Sirébad, là où le monde refuse d'aller par crainte de mourir et pour finir l'endroit le sombre qui existe : la montagne noire de Mephiles. Nous dit Kate.

Dès que l'on monta sur Beau, Kate le fit aller à une vitesse folle. Je m'accrocha a elle pour être sûr de ne pas tomber, même Sonic le trouvait trop rapide!!! Je me demande si on va survire Kate a l'air de s'amuser, mais c'est la seule!!!!


	8. Mephiles

Nos héros arrivèrent enfin à leur destination

Mon huitième chapitre!! Ça prit du temps, mais je l'ai. Bon assez de bla bla, et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas

**Chapitre 8 : Mephiles**

Nos héros arrivèrent enfin à leur destination. La montagne noire semblait plus diabolique qu'ils ne le pensaient. Sauf pour Kate… Elle était habituée. Tails entendit un bruit sourd et, dès que l'adolescente arrêta l'animal, il descendit. Il essaya de retrouver l'endroit où il avait entendu ce bruit, il eut la surprise de sa vie quand il vit l'Arbiteur à moitié mort sur le seul. Il lâcha un cri de surprise, tout le monde alla le voir.

-ARBITEUR! Dit Kate autant surprise que Tails.

Il ouvra un œil, la princesse alla se mettre à côté de la créature noire et elle plaça la tête du guerrier sur ses genoux.

Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ganondof m'a attaqué… avec le… nouveau... Mephiles… Kate sauve…nous… ..Au nom de Sirébad… dit Arbiteur avant de sombrer dans la mort.

La princesse ferma les yeux… Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle se leva, regarda ses amis et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Il était un Méchaille, autrement dit le plus haut grader dans l'armée noire, seul lui avait le droit d'enseigner l'art du combat. Il devait aussi défendre la montagne noire pour que personne n'y entre. Mais le plus important c'est qu'il m'avait protégée d'une mort certaine, il y a quelques années de cela, j'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kate, je vais le ramener à la vie comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois, lui dit Knuckles.

-Tu ne peux le faire, lui répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi? demanda Amy.

-Pour le ramener à la vie, il faut lui faire boire de l'énergie noire liquide qui existe à juste une place dans Sirébad……

-La montagne noire de Mephiles…Ai-je raison? demanda Sonic.

-Oui. Allons y! Dit Tails. Pour Arbiteur et pour Sirébad!

-Pour Arbiteur et Sirébad! Répétèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Ils remontèrent sur Beau, et à une vitesse folle ils entrèrent dans la fameuse montagne, sombre, humide, négative... Ils continuèrent leurs chemins, puis ils virent une grande salle et entendirent des voix. Ils foncèrent dans vers la salle. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, ils eurent la surprise de leur vie.

-Shadow, Rouge et les chaotix! Mais qu'esce que vous faites ici? Demanda Sonic.

-Ils sont avec moi, pour le retour de Mephiles, répondit Ganondof.

-Shadow c'est toi le nouveau Mephiles ?

-Il faut le croire, Facker. Une chance inouïe non?? Dit Shadow.

La salle était noire, avec des signes qui ressemblaient à des yeux de dragons noirs sur les 4 murs, avec au centre une flaque liquide noire et au-dessus un rocher placé comme un plongeon.

-Kate te rend tu compte, ton père a bientôt les trois clés, dès qu'il les aura, il sera le nouveau Night Terror, dit Ganondof.

-Comment ça?? Lui demanda la princesse. 

-Son corps représente le première clé : les humains, comme il est le maître énergique, il a naturellement la Soul Edge, il lui manque seulement la Soul Calibur et un deuxième retour important va avoir lieu.

-Je suis Night Terror, alors lui, il va être qu'une copie.

-Aussi puissante que l'original.

-Quel est le rapport avec Mephiles? Demanda Tails.

-Il sera un allié précieux pour Spawn.

Nos héros passèrent à l'attaque, Kate alla combattre Ganondof, Sonic s'occupa de Shadow, Amy de Rouge et Knuckles alla vers les chaotix. La bataille dura assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Sonic et Shadow passèrent près de la marre noire. Sonic fonça sur le hérisson noir, et celui ci tomba dans le liquide noir. Puis plus rien, Rouge poussa Amy plus loin.

SHADOW! Cria –telle.

Tout le monde arrêta de combattre, ils regardèrent la marre noire. Toujours rien… Ganondof alla frapper Kate de sa grande épée, mais quelque chose sortit du liquide. C'était Shadow… Il avait un peu changé : il était plus sombre et n'avait plus de mèches rouges mais grises et ses yeux  
étaient verts et il n'avait plus de bouche.

-Le grand retour de Mephiles est officiellement arrivé! Clama-t-il.

Tout le monde le regarda, horrifié, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, frapper Sonic parce que c'était SA faute ou encore combattre Shadow malgré ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Ganondof s'avança heureux de ce qu'il avait fait.

-Mon Seigneur quelle joie de vous revoir. Dit-il

Oui et maintenant plus puissant que jamais. Mais avant vous aller payer pour la mort de mon Méchaille !

Merci à ma beta lectrice oO Spider Clemti oO pour son excellent travail!! Review pour que je continue please!!.


	9. Problèmes

Et voilà mon neuvième chapitre, encore une fois désolé pour le temps que sa ma pris pour le mettre

Et voilà mon neuvième chapitre, encore une fois désolé pour le temps que sa ma pris pour le mettre.

Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas

**Chapitre 9 : Problèmes…**

Ganondof, Kate, Sonic et compagnie regarda Shadow, que faire s'enfuir! Non ils n'auraient pas le temps, ils seraient tous tués avant… La réflexion de tout le monde s'arrêta quand le maître mauve s'avança vers l'hérisson noir.

-Pardonnez moi mon seigneur, mais qui insinuez-vous par 'vous aller payer pour la mort de mon Méchaille !'

-Tout le monde qui se trouve devant moi…Répondit le maître noir de sa voix grave.

Mephiles ramena ses bras et ses jambes sur son corps, il concentra toute l'énergie noire qu'il pouvait en lui. Kate sauta en sa direction pour lui en empêcher, mais trop tard, Mephiles lâcha toute l'énergie noire en lui comme une énorme détonation. Dès que tout le monde disparu dans l'attaque du maître noir, celui-ci éclata d'un rire démoniaque.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kate se réveilla, mais pas au même endroit. Elle se leva avec difficulté, regarda autour d'elle, et remarqua que Tails était aussi allongé sur le sol K.O. Elle alla, avec faiblesse, le voir.

-Allez petit renard lève toi. Lui dit Kate.

Tails ouvra un œil, puis l'autre, ensuite il se leva tranquillement. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Que c'est-il passé? Demanda le renard.

-Mephiles nous a montré de quoi il était capable.

-Pourquoi on est toujours en vie??

-Aucune idée, je me demande la même chose.

L'adolescente observa un peu partout autour d'elle, elle essayait de savoir où ils avaient bien pu atterrir. Soudain son regard changea pour de la nervosité. Elle se guérit, fit de même pour Tails, le mit sur son dos et partit à courir vers le sud.

-Kate!! Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé?? Demanda Tails inquiet.

-Parce que on va se faire tuer si on reste ici plus longtemps!!

D'un autre coté Sonic et Amy c'étaient levés et essayaient de comprendre la situation. Ils étaient dans un territoire où il avait que des plantes, des arbres et des dragons a pertes de vue.

-Sonic j'ai si peur. Dit Amy en se jeta dans les bras de son héro.

-Sa va aller Amy, mais lâche moi tu m'étouffe!!

Amy le lâcha, pendant que Sonic retrouva son souffle, elle regarda autour d'eux pour savoir si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose à manger. Puis elle entendit quelque chose.

-Sonic il y a quelqu'un proche!!

-Où sa?

-Là, là dans le buisson.

-Tu sais que je ne suis plus aussi rapide ici.

-Mais tu restes mon héro Sonikuu…

Sonic alla tranquillement vers le buisson. Il approcha ses mains, juste avant qu'il le touche, de la fumée grise en sortit, celle-ci alla formé un être. La chose avait un corps de cette fumée un masque avec les yeux rouges des gants noirs des pantalons noirs et des bottes noires.

-Je suis Smoke, prince de l'air et vous êtes sur mon territoire!! Leur dit la chose.

Sonic se mit en position de combat entre Amy et Smoke. L'hérissonne poussa son héro et s'avança vers le prince.

-Nous voulons juste retrouver Kate….Lui dit-elle

-Vous parlez de la princesse?? Lui répondit Smoke.

-Ou….oui

-Alors Bienvenue au royaume de l'air!!

-Quoi juste a cause qu'on connaît Kate tu va nous laisser en vie?? Lui demanda Sonic.

-Pourquoi je tuerais les alliés de celle qui m'a tout appris dans l'art du combat?

Amy, Sonic et Smoke s'assit autour d'un feu et se mirent à discuter. Knuckles, Rouge et les Chaotix avaient moins de chance. Ils marchaient dans la forêt sans savoir où ils allaient. Knuckles ouvrait la marche suivit de Rouge, Charmy, Espio et Vector à la fin.

-Stupide hérisson….Tu aurais pu retenir ton petit copain!! Dit Knuckles à Rouge.

-Quoi!! Mon petit copain, moi au moins je ne couche pas avec un dragon. Lui répondit-elle.

-C'est de Kate que tu parle?

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre?

-Je t'ai posé une question!

-OUI c'est d'elle que je parle.

-Un je n'ai pas couché avec de deux respecte la un peu et trois mêle toi de ce qui te regarde!!

-Vous deux arrêter de vous disputer et aidez nous à retrouver la nièce de Vector!! Leur dit Charmy.

Tout le monde s'arrêta, se retourna et regarda le crocodile en train de tenir la bouche de l'abeille.

-Kate….est ta…ta nièce?? Demanda Knuckles.

-Euh…..oui…..bien c'est une très longue histoire. Répondit Vector.

-Que tu vas raconter. Lui répondit l'échidné.

**Et voilà pour le neuvième chapitre, Reviews please pour que je continue.**


	10. Enfance difficile

Et voilà mon dixième chapitre, amusez-vous

Et voilà mon dixième chapitre, amusez-vous!!

Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas

**Chapitre 10 : Enfance difficile…**

_(Flash-back)_

_Un soir très tard, un homme seul dans son laboratoire continuait ses expériences. Il avait les cheveux cour noir, habillé de son sarrau blanc, les yeux vert-gris, assez grand et un début de barbe noir et blanche. Il travaillait depuis longtemps sur ce deuxième projet. Le premier avait été une belle réussite, il en espérait autant avec celui-ci!! Il mit les dernières modifications sur son projet, se leva de sa machine et alla vers le téléphone. Il composa un seul chiffre et attendit._

_-Oui John? C'est Michel, tout est prêt. Envoie-moi la petite._

_-Mais monsieur….elle n'a que quatre ans…vous ne pouvez faire sa!!_

_-Tais-toi et obéi!!_

_Michel raccrocha enrager de voir que même ses plus fidèles employer ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise pour se calmer. Jusqu'à temps qu'il vue sa petite devant la porte tenant son petit ourson en peluche préféré dans ses bras._

_-Kate! Dit-il. Pourquoi es-tu debout?_

_-Parce que tu es fâcher papa. Répondis la fillette._

_-Moi mais non puisque tu es là. Clama-t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres. J'ai un jeu à te proposer._

_-À oui lequel!! Dit-elle toute joyeuse._

_-Viens je vais te montrer._

_Il alla la placer dans sa grosse machine en lui disant que c'était une nouvelle version de la cachette, Kate resta dans la machine sans se douter une seule seconde ce que son père voulait vraiment faire. Pendant ce temps le grand frère de Kate âgé de 20 ans, habillé de sa robe de chambre rouge et bleu, grand, un début de barbe brune, les cheveux court brun, assez beau jeune homme et les yeux d'un brun pas naturel, alla voir la chambre de sa petite sœur. Il eu la surprise de sa vie quand il remarqua l'absence de Kate. Il la chercha partout, il remarqua que le labo de son père illuminait plus que d'habitude. Il se précipita vers le local en espérant que se n'était ce qu'il croyait._

_-Papa mais qu'es-ce…._

_Il fut interrompu par ce qu'il vu. Il avait vécu la même chose il y avait de sa 16 ans. Dès que la lumière arrêta, il s'avança doucement vers l'appareil._

_-Kate!! Cria-t-il._

_-J'ai réussit David!! J'y suis parvenu!! Encore. Lui son père._

_Fou de rage David alla voir son père l'étampa au mur._

_-Tu as pas oser lui faire sa à elle aussi!! Lui dit-il._

_-Et oui mon fils, c'est notre avenir a nous tous!! Alors soit heureux pour moi et pour ta nouvelle petite sœur!! Lui répondit son père tout joyeux de sa réussite._

_David le lâcha et le frappa de toutes ses forces sur ses tempes. Michel en perdit connaissance. Il en profita pour aller chercher Kate et couru vers l'écurie. Il alla voir le dragon noir et or de Kate._

_-Beau va la porter à Vector, il dans la dimension que je t'ai montrer l'autre jour. C'est un ami de confiance. Kate aussi le connaît, elle le considère comme son oncle. Pars maintenant et ne revient jamais avec Kate comprit. Même moi je commence à être posséder par l'énergie en moi. Lui dit-il._

_-Très bien si c'est ton souhait David je l'exaucerais. Répondis le Dragon. _

_Il l'embrassa Kate une dernière fois Kate, qui était sans connaissance, et laissa partir le dragon les larmes aux yeux. Beau alla à l'endroit demandé et laissa la petite devant la porte sonna et partit. Le crocodile alla ouvrir et vue personne, il se pencha sa tête et vue sa nièce là sur le sol. Il la ramassa, et il vu une lettre brune attacher après le pyjama rose de la fillette._

_-David….Dit-il a voix base. DAVID!! Cria-t-il ensuite._

_Personne, il regarda sa nièce d'un air désoler. Le crocodile alla coucher Kate dans son lit, et alla dans sa cuisine pour lire la lettre. Après l'avoir lu, Vector se leva fou de rage en criant comment a-il pu bien faire encore!!_

(Fin du flash-back)

-Depuis ce jour je gardais Kate avec moi. Finit par dire le crocodile.

Tout le monde demeura silencieux, Knuckles voulait a tout prix voir le sang de ce salaud couler sur ses mains. Rouge leva la tête d'un air en questionnement.

-Mais comment a-t-elle faite pour se retrouver ici dans ce cas? Demanda Rouge.

-Le jour de ses douze ans, Arbiteur est venu la chercher en disant qu'elle devait a tout prit accomplir sa destinée….Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la laisser partir.

-Le Méchaille?? Demanda Knuckles.

-Oui…tu le connais?? Demanda Vector.

-Disons que je ne l'ai pas connu longtemps.

Le groupe continua à parler jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Pendant ce temps Kate essayait toujours de s'enfuir vers le sud. Elle s'arrêta derrière un arbre, déposa Tails par terre et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Nous sommes sur le territoire du Maître de l'énergie Brune.

-Quoi sa veut dire que nous sommes sur le territoire de de….Dit-il en bafouillant.

-On est dans le monde mon frère…

Amy, Sonic et Smoke avait commencé à marcher vers le royaume de l'air. Le prince leur parlait de leur royaume de son histoire, des habitants et de son père le roi.

-Mais mon prince nous devons a tout pris retrouver Kate!! Dit Amy

-Quelle est l'urgence mes amis? Demanda Smoke.

-Mephiles a été libéré!!

Le prince s'arrêta Leva le bras droit dans les air, et tranquillement la fumée commençait a envahir leur place. Quand la fumée disparue ils se retrouvèrent devant le roi de l'air lui-même, Kilik. Il était jeune, beau, des cheveux un peu long et brun, un habit de tissus bleu, 23 ans, il était un maître dans l'art de manier le bâton et il avait une cicatrice sur la joue gauche.

-Mon fils qu'es-ce qui ce passe? Demanda le roi de sa belle voix.

-Mephiles est de nouveau vivant père. Lui dit Smoke.

-Es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis mon fils??

-Oui mes amis l'on vue.

-Alors l'heure est grave. Dit le maître en s'assistant sur son trône. Qui êtes-vous et aller-vous nous aider??

-Nous ferons le plaisir de vous aider votre altesse. Répondirent en chœur Amy et Sonic.

Kilik assit avait l'air abattu, si le maître noir était bel et bien sa n'envisageait rien de bon pour tout les maîtres des éléments. Il devait faire quelque chose. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

**Et voilà pour le dixième chapitre….reviews please.**


	11. Le début de la fin

**Onzième chapitre! Encore une fois il va avoir un choix à faire à la fin (musique de suspense). Et je m'excuse du délai...j'ai eu des nombreux problèmes Techniques…mais bon.**

**Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartienne pas**

**Chapitre Onze : Le début de la fin**

Kate avait remit Tails sur son dos et courait maintenant plus que jamais. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on les voie et encore moins que le renard ait quoi que se soit. Plus qu'elle courait vers le Sud, plus la douleur à son bras droit était intense. Un peu plus loin elle s'arrêta sur un arbre.

-Kate qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demanda le renard affolé.

Il descendit du dos de son amie et la regarda. Elle était maintenant à genou, tenait son bras agonisant le visage crispé de douleur.

-C'est rien….ça va passer. Répondit-elle péniblement.

-Tu mens! Dit moi comment je peux t'aider!

-Tu n'y peux rien……c'est ….oh non…

Kate semblait avoir le regard perdu, mais Tails se doutait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il tourna son regard au même endroit que celui de La fille-dragon.

-Mais qu'es-ce que c'est….

Quatre guerriers physiquement pareille à Arbiteur, mais ceux-ci avait une armure brune éclatant. Le plus haut gradé des quatre s'avança.

-Ton frère te cherche petite alors tu viens avec nous.

Kate se leva difficilement, se mit devant Tails, qui ce dernier s'accrocha à la jambe de son amie.

-Et si je refuse? Lui dit-elle en se tenant toujours le bras.

-Tu subiras les conséquences, Gardes!

Les trois autres soldats sortirent chacun un harpon. Juste quand le premier voulait tirer, Kate lui envoya un puissant éclair de son bras droit. Ce dernier passa au travers du soldat et tomba au sol mort. La drakkar cria de douleur, et recula. Le renard la regarda.

-Il faut se sauver Kate tu ne pourras pas tous les tuer ainsi…

Le dernier mot sortit du museau de renard, et déjà un premier harpon venait de se loger dans l'épaule gauche de Kate. Une bonne quantité de sang sortit, et fit crier de douleur encore plus l'adolescente.

-Kate…..non!!!!

Tails courra vers elle, mais elle fit lever un puissant vent qui projeta le renard plus loin.

-Sauve ta vie….tu ne peux rien pour moi maintenant. Lui dit-elle sans se retourner.

Encore une fois sa phrase finit, le deuxième harpon vena se loger dans la cuisse droite de Kate. Tails ne savait plus quoi faire devant se macabre spectacle. Juste quand il voulait aller donner une bonne leçon à ces niais de première classe, une magnétisation orange le prit et l'amena plus loin.

-Mais….Quoi…tu fais quoi retourne moi là-bas toi!!! Elle a besoin de moi!

Prophecy avait prit Tails sur son dos et continuait à courir vers le sud.

-Tu ne peux rien pour elle, c'est son destin.

Tails se retourna, il voyait Kate se faire prendre par ces brutes, le dragon a raison, que pouvait-t-il bien faire contre eux? Il n'a même pas eu de pouvoir…

Pendant ce temps la team Chaotix, Rouge et Knuckles, se faisaient un campement. Ils abattirent des arbres pour faire un peu de place, construire trois cabanes, une pour les Chaotix, une pour Rouge et une pour Knux. Les cabanes ont été construites en triangle autour du foyer central. Il était mieux pour eux ainsi, puisque aucun d'entre eux avaient les mêmes projets. Une fois finit, ils allèrent tous au centre en se fixant.

-Moi je vais chercher Kate peut importe ce que vous allez dire! Dit Knux en brisant le silence.

-Et où tu conte aller? Tu connais rien à se monde! Lui fit remarquer Rouge.

-Je vais appeler Beau tout simplement!

-Tu ne peux pas. Lui dit Espio dans son calme habituel.

-Et pourquoi? Lui demanda l'échidné qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Parce que c'est le dragon de Kate et il obéit qu'à Kate.

-C'est quoi cette connerie!

-Il dit vrai, dit Vector en s'avança, Beau est attaché seulement à elle tu ne pourras rien tirer de lui.

Knuckles se retourna en boudant. Il botta une pierre, mais ne l'entendit jamais tomber. Il regarda devant lui, il vit Sonic et Amy.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fiche ici?

-Content de voir aussi Knuckleshead. Lui répondit l'hérisson bleu et lui redonnant sa pierre.

-Vous arrivez d'où?

-Le prince de l'air nous a amener à vous.

-On a des ennuis. Dit Amy au groupe en s'avança.

-On a doute aucunement, mais Kate n'est pas avec vous? Leur dit le crocodile.

-Non on ne la trouve plus nulle par. Depuis Que Shadow nous a gentiment déposé ici et là, on ne sait plus ou est Tails et Kate.

-J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée.

Le groupe discuta pendant une heure de tous ce qui était arrivé depuis le début. Résultat : rien de bon…

-Au secours!!!!!

-Qui a parlé? Demanda Charmy.

- Personne n'a parlé petit. Lui dit Rouge calmement.

-Charmy entent mieux que qui conte, dit Espio, qu'entent tu?

-Tails!!! Et des pas d'un énorme animal!

-Il se courir après par un dragon! Clama Sonic.

Prophecy sorti du buisson juste à coter de la cabane à Knuckles. Non Tails ne se faisait pas courir après un dragon, il pilotait un dragon.

-Enfin je vous trouve, venez m'aider Kate a des problèmes!

-Quoi!!! Répondirent Vector et Knuckles ensemble.

-Des types en armure brune l'on harponnée et l'on amenée je ne sais pas où….

-David…..Dit le crocodile à voix basse.

Le dragon orange se pencha pour faire descendre le renard. Et il marcha vers les autres.

-Je sais que vous ne me faite pas confiance, mais je peux vous aider.

-Là on est mal….Finit par dire le crocodile.

**Les trois choix que nos amis peuvent faire sont les suivants :**

**1-Redonner une apparence normal à Shadow, mais Kate risque de mourir…**

**2-Aller tuer Spawn, mais encore une fois Kate risque de mourir…**

**3-Aller chercher Kate, cela inclut de faire confiance à Prophecy et il peut-être qu'il est de mèche avec les énergiques pour les ralentir…ou même pour les détruire….**

**Alors? Reviews please!!!**


End file.
